


5+1 Pepper and Natasha

by in_motu_proprio



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse, Angry Sex, Bathroom Sex, Boss/Subordinate Relationship, Breast Massage, Breast Worship, Car Sex, Cunnilingus, Domination, Drunk Sex, Exhibitionism, F/F, Femslash, Hair Pulling, Hurt/Comfort, Massage, Morning Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Office Sex, Public Sex, Rough Fingering, Rough Sex, Rough masturbation, Smut, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-04 06:01:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1768138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_motu_proprio/pseuds/in_motu_proprio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The five times Natasha relieved Pepper's stress and the one time Pepper relieved Natasha's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Monaco

Natasha watched Pepper and Tony from the window of the Hotel De Paris, watching the crowd go up for grabs as Tony Stark waved. She did a once over around the room before the craziness began in here. Stark tended to make rooms that were otherwise calm, turbulent and manic. Natasha felt the room change before she even looked up at Stark and Potts, taking a breath to get into character. Natasha noticed all the throat and shoulder Pepper was showing off in her blue polka dotted dress and was kind of happy for that. It let Natasha see the moment it registered with her that Stark had picked her up as his personal assistant. Natasha could actually see her pulse speed up and damn if she didn't want to nip that pounding vein. Pepper was pissed, that much was clear, and Natasha didn't feel bad in the least. She liked it when Pepper was a little ruffled. It suited the woman. Pepper’s arousal at how 'Natalie' had put Happy on his back in the ring was evident to Natasha the moment the strawberry blond came over to watch Stark Industries become hers. 

Natasha could almost feel the annoyance rolling off of the woman, but kept her face neutral through Tony’s little song and dance. From Stark and Hammar making Pepper want to wash to Tony driving his own car, Pepper had gotten progressively more stressed out. Natasha watched the action on the screens with everyone else, Fury having told her to stay put. How had Shield missed this? How had they not seen this guy coming a mile away? Jesus, there was a whole market in Russia for children of former Soviet big wigs with inferiority complexes and/or vendettas. It was a damn good thing that Stark had that portable suit, though watching Happy smash the crazy guy with the car while Pepper screamed was actually a little distressing. She really needed to help them get their shit together.

When the crazy guy with the electric whips was put behind bars, Stark went to see him. Natasha didn’t think he’d do anything else. She hadn’t been certain about Pepper though. It turned out that Pepper went to the hotel and got bombed. Natasha knew this because she went to Pepper's room to pack the woman’s belongings so they could leave when Stark waved his hand. Instead of finding her gone with Stark or somewhere making calls, Natasha found her sitting in the empty bathtub, fully clothed, with three empty wine bottles and a forgotten glass in the corner overlooking the skyline. "Natalie." She watched Pepper struggle to sit up, slipping a little. "Thought you went with him." 

"I'm off duty." Pepper looked awful. 

"There is no off duty when you're Tony's PA." Pepper shifted again and Natasha came in to sit on the edge of the antique tub just to keep the woman from breaking her neck. Natasha's coral dress rode up and she watched Pepper watch the fabric reveal more of her thigh. _Interesting._

"Let me at least get you out of the tub." Natasha leaned over and offered Pepper her hand. The woman was blotto, but she wasn't to the point where Natasha thought she'd black out. It really would be easier if she could just pull the woman out and toss her over her shoulder. Appearances, though. That meant they had to do it the normal way. Natasha slid out of her heels and stood barefoot to help a very disheveled Pepper get to her feet. 

"D... did you see it all?" Natasha nodded as she flipped the lid down on the toilet and sat Pepper there. "I don't know how he does it, all that ... craziness. How in the world does he handle that?" Natasha kept her face neutral because she knew exactly how Stark handled his stress. The guy was on his way to a massive wreck, and it was pretty damn obvious that train had slipped into higher gears recently. "He has nightmares." Pepper looked embarrassed as she revealed Tony's secret, looking away. 

"I know." Natasha used a warm cloth to gently clean the make-up off of Pepper's forehead. The woman looked hurt so Natasha clarified. "Jarvis." Pepper sighed and turned her face into Natasha's hand as she cleaned her cheek. Natasha almost thought it was an apology for being cross, but Natasha didn't really care about people being angry with her. It was sweet nonetheless. Natasha finished cleaning Pepper's face before she led the woman out to the bedroom. 

"Stay with me tonight." Pepper looked genuinely scared and what little of Natasha's heart that was still working for things other than pumping blood went out to her. "He'll be dealing with his own demons tonight and I can't handle that." Pepper looked increasingly anxious as she went on, wringing her hands as Natasha moved around behind her. Natasha unzipped her fake boss' dress under her left arm. "I'm so tired." Pepper shivered as Natasha's hand moved over her bicep to drop the top of the dress. "What the hell are we going to do?" 

Pepper's dress hit the floor and Natasha bent to pick it up after helping her to step out of the ring of fabric. Pepper wore a longline bra in a creamy peach under her dress; and while Natasha was just doing her job, sometimes pleasure did overlap business. Her fingertips ran down the stays under Pepper's breasts. "Bet you don't even need this." Pepper shivered and shook her head. "But it feels good. Sexy." Pepper nodded as Natasha unclasped it and gave it a gentle push off of Pepper's body. 

Suddenly Pepper looked nervous and Natasha handed her the rest of her bottle of wine. "Let me take care of you." Pepper swallowed thickly but nodded, dropping her arm from across her breasts. They were small, but perky, sort of heavy to the eye. Natasha liked what she was seeing and figured getting Pepper off would be as good a way as any to finish the night. Besides, she wasn't really up for being alone tonight either. Natasha could write this off as guarding Pepper for the night while other agents had eyes on Stark, but really, she'd meant it when she said she was off duty. 

Natasha's hands stroked down Pepper's sides then back up to cup the curve of her breasts. "They're small." Natasha looked up, brows crinkled. "That's part of why I wear the bra," Pepper clarified as she set the bottle of wine down, really unsure of herself. 

"They're sweet," Natasha told her as her hands shifted to cup the flesh in question. Pepper let out a sigh that sounded like she hadn't been touched in ages. But she was banging Stark, wasn't she? Natasha had always kind of assumed it had been going on for awhile, but maybe she was wrong. Maybe it had just been semi-professional all these years. Well didn’t that suck for Pepper? "Perfect mouthful," Natasha told Pepper as she leaned forward and demonstrated. Her mouth wrapped around as much flesh as she could, tongue surging across Pepper's nipple while she sucked then released it all with a resounding pop. 

Pepper was breathless, knees trembling, biting her lip... Essentially she looked like what books said you were supposed to look like when you were turned on, but Pepper added something to that with her sincerity. Natasha could smell the deep red wine on Pepper's breath and could see the way the stays of the unnecessary bra had bitten into her skin. "Think you can take these off for me?" Natasha moved in close, her hands caressing the silky fabric that spanned Pepper's thighs. "If you liked my mouth on your breast, you'll love where it's going next." Natasha had made some panties drop in her day, but there was a certain eagerness to the way Pepper dropped hers that told Natasha she was going to be hard to contain once they got going. 

The other woman was drunk, but from all the signals she was giving, Pepper was 100% on board. Her mouth would occasionally say things like: _but you're from legal_ , but Natasha guided her through with a gentle push toward the bed. "Get comfortable." Not wanting to wrinkle her dress, Natasha reached behind to unzip it, staying out of touching distance because it made Pepper's hands drift higher up her own thighs. Natasha was curious if the woman would eventually just start touching herself, but didn't really want to wait long enough to find out. 

Once her dress was hung up, Natasha crawled up the length of the bed right between Pepper's spread thighs. Natasha said nothing, just let her mouth move against that thin skin high on Pepper's thighs. Soon enough Pepper had her thighs clamped around Natasha's ears, hips bucking and twisting up off of the mattress. Pepper wasn't quiet either, crying out 'Natalie' incoherently as she twisted under Natasha's grasp. After the initial orgasm, Natasha slid two fingers into Pepper and let them rock gently. Within a few minutes, Pepper was squirming and whimpering for more. Natasha hadn't bothered to get up from where she lay, so it was no hardship to comply. 

The longer they went on, the rougher Natasha became with Pepper, and the rougher she became with Pepper, the harder Pepper would cum for her. It was like a demon being released. It possessed Pepper for the next two hours, letting her say and do all the things she’d refused denied herself for, apparently, way too long. Natasha used her mouth, her fingers, her thighs, anything and everything she could to get Pepper off. By the time Pepper was finally asleep in bed, Natasha was heading out of the room with an aching jaw only to get Tony's text asking for breakfast. Natasha made sure to lean very close later when she asked him if he needed any butter for his toast. The look on Stark's face when he caught the familiar scent of a woman on Natasha's lips was priceless. She only raised one brow before handing him another few pats of butter and walking away.


	2. Birthday Gone Awry

The birthday party had been a disaster. No, that was an understatement. The birthday party was a full on shit show complete with fireworks at midnight. Natasha had known it was going to be rough just from how Stark started the night, but she didn't think it would result in Stark and his buddy blowing up the damn house. She'd gotten the beginning of Pepper's ass chewing at the party just before it all went up in flames. It made Natasha shift nervously while Pepper shouted at her mostly because she didn't want to call any more attention to herself than she was getting right now just in case she needed to do something about Stark. She was prepared for Stark with a ton of EMPs in her belt in the hall. Pepper shouted while Natasha tried to make her call on frying Stark's suit. Soon enough, though, it was clear Rhodes had it under control and it was no longer her problem. There were agents descending on the place and Stark was getting shut down, but she was free to maintain her cover for the time being.

That was what she thought until the moment every window in the place had blown out. She watched from her bloody knees in the drive as the lights flickered and dust settled in the bright party spotlights. "Shit." Natasha stood up, smacking the glass and gravel off of her dress. "Shit..... SHIT." She wanted to throw a fit but reigned it in. This was under control twenty seconds ago. How could one man fuck things up so badly all the time and still be breathing? Natasha was already going to get her ass handed to her, so adding a tantrum to boot was not going to help her cause. She got herself together and started toward the house, knowing she needed to work the scene. 

Fury was going to be pissed but he'd been pissed at her before. Hell, he'd ordered her killed before. Stark had self-destructed on her watch, though, and she was going to get her ass kicked for it. Too bad Clint was stuck in Madripoor. She could have used his backup. Natasha pulled out her phone and called the Director, ready to get screamed at. She was stunned by what was a pretty mild response. Fury was of the belief Stark needed to hit rock bottom repeated times before he got it, that he needed to be smacked with reality hard enough to give him brain damage before he'd get it. Natasha just nodded, making an odd affirmative sound now and then as she walked around the outside of the property, cursing her heels to hell and back. 

Director Fury told her that this was just another of those times and she was to stay with Pepper because if Tony got his shit together, she was the one he'd go see. There were agents on their way to the mansion already, and the director himself was monitoring Stark, so Natasha was their eyes on Pepper. 

This was not going to be easy and Natasha was certain she'd be getting the other end of her ass chewing and then some if she went anywhere near Pepper. They were the director's orders, though, so Natasha ran to the car Pepper was in, claiming her car had been wrecked and she needed help. Pepper was too good a person not to help her despite being furious, and Natasha had no compunctions about exploiting that to make sure she stayed close. 

Natasha gently suggested they sleep away from their homes tonight since it was likely they'd have reporters to contend with if they did. Everyone was going to want to know what was going on with Stark. The strawberry blond agreed to it, but it was clear she was still furious. The whole ride, though, she said nothing, just sat perfectly still. If Natasha wasn't who she was, it would have been terrifying. Pepper was roiling with anger and by the time they checked into the Beverly Hills Hilton. It wasn't just anger with Tony either. She reached out and grabbed Natasha's hands, pulling them up over her head the second they got inside the room. 

Natasha was pushed into the wall hard and took a slow, steady breath because she had to let this woman do what she wanted. It wasn't like Natasha hadn't had rough sex before. It wasn't like she hadn't even been beaten outright during sex, it was just the fact that she had to play at being a bit of a victim and she didn't like that. She could do it, but it made her pores itch. Natasha allowed it to happen because Pepper needed it to happen. She let the persona of anxious employee overwhelm her. Natasha told herself that had no control over anything. She had to actively let Pepper have control over her despite knowing she could snap Pepper's neck with three fingers. It was really just about leverage and speed, Natasha thought fondly. 

The bones in Natasha's wrist ground against each other and she looked up, trying hard to appear anxious. She batted her eyelashes and shifted nervously. "Miss Potts." Natasha played along, looking up to meet Pepper's eyes with a little confusion on her face. Pepper's temper flared and Natasha was shoved to her knees roughly. _Breathe, Natalia_. Natasha knew what to do and leaned in to run her hands up Pepper's legs. "I'm sorry for how things turned out tonight." 

"Don't Miss Potts me. This is all your fault. You encouraged him with your doe eyes and your curls." Pepper was furious and grabbed a chunk of Natasha's hair hard, getting a gasp out of the agent that wasn't entirely fake. Natasha had long since come to terms with the fact that she was actually really hot for Pepper. It was a job, though, so she couldn't take too much pleasure in it. "You can't even get a birthday party right." Natasha looked down like she was expected to so Pepper could grab her face in one hand and force her to look up. "I'm sick of being disappointed by people today. You'd better not disappoint me again." 

Within seconds, Pepper had her skirt hiked up and was dropping her panties. Natasha helped Pepper step out of them and didn't resist when the woman pulled her forward to bury her face between Pepper's thighs. Her boss' leg came up over her shoulder, heel digging into Natasha's shoulder blade as Pepper flexed her hips against Natasha's mouth. Again it was up to her to keep everyone upright and without concussions, so Natasha gripped Pepper hard around the middle, figuring she might bruise her back. Wouldn't that be fun to watch Stark squirm over! It was rough and Natasha had to really hold onto Pepper, but soon she had the woman impaled on three fingers, screaming out a name no less Natasha's than any other alias. 

Once Pepper had used her as she needed, she turned Natasha out and Fury called Natasha in. That meant she had no chance to relieve the pressure building inside by herself. That was not good because it meant she was on edge and very pissed off. Well, that was until she got to jam a needle in Stark's neck while Director Fury went on about Shield and how Stark was handling himself like a little bitch. Coulson was going to love this.


	3. After Strawberries

Tony Stark could drive a saint to commit genocide only to get him to shut up. By the time Natasha made it to Pepper down in the car, the woman was wild eyed and furious, very much like some homicidal Barbie. "Happy, the partition." Natasha said it clearly as she slid in, crossing her ankles and tucking them back. She knew what Pepper needed, what would calm her down before her meeting. Besides being there to spy on Stark Industries, she was there to understand Pepper Potts. It would help get to Stark, that was what she'd been told. A few days as an assistant at Stark Industries, though, and Natasha got it. There was a symbiotic relationship that went on between people when you were doing things like picking up their underwear or finding them condoms at two in the morning. 

She didn't say anything as she reached behind and pulled down her zipper. Natasha was in a black dress, and while she had to lay down to get it off in the cramped quarters of the back of the car, she managed to do it pretty sexily if she did say so. It clearly caught Pepper's attention and removed the scowl from her face. Natasha had done this for Pepper a couple of times already. The first time Pepper had hemmed and hawed about it, but by the time Natasha made her cum for the fourth time in an hour drive, Pepper stopped arguing and went along. At this point, It wasn't even the first time that they'd done it in this particular car. Pepper was a very important woman, and while Natasha _was_ there to spy, she liked Pepper. At the very least, she respected her. That was why Natasha dropped to the floor of the limo and crawled to Pepper on hands and knees. 

It was rush hour and they were going to the other side of LA, so they'd have a good amount of time. That was good because Tony had Pepper in a twist and that was not going to come out quickly. "On or off," Natasha asked efficiently as she finally landed in front of Pepper, sitting back on her heels but arching to accentuate her breasts. Pepper liked her breasts, she'd said that a number of times, twice while her face was buried between them. 

"Off." Pepper lifted her butt and Natasha reached up to unzip the dress and push it off her shoulders in short order. The strawberry blond wasted no time as her hand cupped one breast through her bra, thumb teasing the nipple up to a hard peak in seconds. Natasha licked her lips and leaned in so her mouth trailed along Pepper's bare belly. A bit of her lipstick smeared on that pale skin and Natasha thought it looked sexy, so she didn't bother wiping it away. What they were doing was debauched, so why not look the part? 

Natasha made sure their clothes were hung before anything happened. It really was better to undress and re-dress than to get out of the limo looking rumpled. "Hard?" Pepper nodded and tilted her head back for the redhead to kiss her throat. She worked her way down between Pepper's breasts, using her teeth to unclasp the puny hook holding Pepper's bra closed between her breasts. As Natasha nosed the fabric to the side, her fingers ran up Pepper's thigh. Pepper was damp and Natasha inwardly smirked as her fingers slid over Pepper's almost bare flesh. Natasha made sure her posture was good and she was braced well on the floor before she pushed two fingers into Pepper hard and fast. 

She'd be lying if she said she wasn't partially doing all this just to be able to say she'd fucked Pepper before Tony did, but mostly it was just for stress relief, so she didn't overthink it. Natasha's middle and ring finger were pressed fully into Pepper who had let out a gasp that filled the whole back of the limo at the initial penetration. "Ok?" Pepper nodded and reached up to push Natasha's hair away from her face because she knew what was coming next. Natasha's mouth made contact and Pepper's hips jumped up off of the seat. An immediate seal was made around Pepper's clit with Natasha's lips and that was about all there was before Pepper started to clench and squirm. 

Natasha thoroughly enjoyed partners who showed their appreciation. Being a giver wasn't always easy, so a partner who showed off a little in bed, who was loud or looked like they'd been hit with a live wire, that turned Natasha on. Pepper's hand closed on the back of her neck as Natasha started to suck and release, nursing Pepper's clit, trying to slowly urge it out from behind its hood. Natasha thought she heard Pepper say something about vacuum cleaners, but as that was a little too Tony for Natasha's tastes, so she let it go and gave Pepper a real reason to squirm. 

The woman was nice and wet from the start, so there was no problem pushing in or even starting that push and pull that Pepper's body responded to so well. Natasha's fingers angled down, stretching the woman and giving her some resistance. Natasha wondered if Happy was listening or if he had them totally tuned out. It can't have been the first time someone had sex in Stark's limo. "That's it.... fuck, Natalie." Pepper didn't really swear much when Natasha wasn't three fingers deep inside her, so drawing more and more curses out of Pepper was usually what Natasha aimed for. She made a seal, sucking until every bit of Pepper that could swell had. 

With hard thrusts and rough sucks, Pepper came twice in a row, dribbling down into Natasha's palm and then to her wrist. She didn't stop until Pepper laid her hand on Natasha's shoulder and pushed gently. Natasha came up, make-up ruined, face shiny with sweat and arousal. Without thinking, Natasha brought the fingers that had just been inside Pepper to her mouth and licked them clean. One by one, each was sucked into her mouth, making Pepper press her palm into her own clit. "Christ." Pepper's fingers tightened on Natasha's thin wrist and the widow tried not to notice how fast her own pulse was racing. Typically she just wrote this sort of thing off as something she was doing to keep the relationship ok and to help Shield get what it needed. Right now, though, it felt like more than that, and it was freaking Natasha out.

"Can I watch you?" Natasha looked up, confused at what was being asked of her. "I know what you do after you take care of me. I've heard you trying to keep your breathing calm, slipping off for five minutes then coming back more relaxed and a little flushed. I want to watch you touch yourself." Pepper's request was crystal clear, but it was one thing for her to take her dress off for Pepper or even to go down on her. It was entirely another for Natasha to let Pepper watch her touch herself. Natasha didn’t think twice, though. 

"As long as you'll play with my breasts." Natasha reached behind her and unclasped her own bra, sliding it off as she came to sit next to Pepper. Getting naked wasn't a problem. Touching Pepper wasn't a problem. Hell, even if Pepper was the one touching her, Natasha could likely do it. It was the way that Pepper was asking so earnestly, like watching Natasha would really be that enticing. Though Pepper didn't know who she was, Natasha thought Pepper understood their arrangement. 

Pepper turned and kissed Natasha's throat, making her shift her thighs against each other. Natasha felt Pepper's body tighten and followed her gaze. They were much closer to the meeting than they ought to be. Less than ten minutes away if Natasha's estimates were right. "Traffic must have been fine." Pepper sighed and kissed Natasha's shoulder. "Another time." They fixed their make-up and got dressed in relative silence, Natasha trying to forget what it felt like to have Pepper want her in earnest. It hurt because it was false. Pepper had no idea who Natasha actually was. This was why Natasha preferred if she didn't actually like her mark.


	4. Long Day

Pepper Potts worked a lot of late nights, and traveling from LA to New York didn't make a difference. Sometimes Natasha thought Pepper would actually work herself to exhaustion, but really that was a big part of Natasha's job here. Keeping Pepper at the top of her game was helpful as they tried to herd Stark. "Natalie!" Natasha sighed and stood, straightening her skirt out over her thighs. "Get the car ready." _Thank God_ , Natasha thought as she called for the car. They'd worked a full day in LA then the whole plane ride and another few hours in the New York office. It wasn't that Natasha wasn't capable of working long hours, it was more that office work was fucking boring. 

"The car will be here in ten minutes, Miss Potts. May I pack your bag?" Natasha pulled out Pepper's briefcase and started to tuck in the work she was inevitably bringing home. "Should I have Mr. Hogan bring you breakfast as well?" Natasha closed Pepper's briefcase and looked up at the woman's back. She was framed by the New York skyline at midday and there was a nice shine coming up from some of the windows to highlight her features. "You have a dinner appointment a 8 and a phone call with Mr. Stark at 10, so you should be fine to not be ready until 11." Pepper smiled over her shoulder at Natasha and they both shared a little moment poking fun at Tony's perpetual tardiness. 

"And what about you, Natalie?" Pepper looked over her shoulder at Natasha and the woman's insides clenched. "Going home?" 

"For a shower and then back here." Natasha was going to shoot herself if she was stuck in this job a minute longer, but Pepper kind of made the tedium worth it. 

"Take the day. You've been up as long as I have." 

Natasha looked at the clock then at how tense Pepper's shoulders were. She approached, turning the chair behind Pepper's desk and going to the woman. "Sit for a minute." Natasha stroked her hand over Pepper's shoulder and the woman shivered a little. _Good_. "Let me help you relax a little." Strictly speaking, this one wasn't necessary, but Natasha wasn't past throwing around a freebie or two when it came to a woman like Pepper Potts. Her hands moved the sweater Pepper was wearing, sliding her hands down the woman's shoulders. "Pull your skirt up." Pepper did without thinking and Natasha couldn't say she was anything but totally pleased about that. 

Natasha's hands started working on Pepper's shoulders and then down the front of her low cut dress to rub the muscles that lead over her shoulders down into her pectorals. It was an area that was often forgotten on women's bodies when it came to massage, most people deciding that the fatty tissue above was more important than the muscles that supported those perky tits or seeing it as solely sexual. "Stroke your thighs." Natasha moved in close, pressing her breasts to Pepper's back. 

"That's it." She heard the soft, needy sound Pepper let out. They had seven minutes until the car got here and Natasha was going to get Pepper off before that. "Run them up under your skirt, over the tops of your stockings." She reached down to cup one breast through Pepper's bra but under her dress and massaged up the side of it, getting a sharp arch from Pepper. "Lean forward." Natasha unhooked Pepper's strapless bra and pulled it out from under her dress in a quick pull. Pepper's nipples immediately pebbled up hard under her dress and enticed Natasha to slip both hands down the front of Pepper's dress to stroke them. 

"Move your hand higher." Pepper groaned as Natasha's fingers bit into the muscles under her breasts then up the sides, finding spots of tension and releasing them with well-placed pressure. "That's it. Take your underwear off." Pepper was lifting her butt and sliding them off in a quick pull. She was clearly more than willing and Natasha was thrilled. "Spread your legs, get comfortable." Natasha kept her hands above the waist but shifted to push the arm of Pepper's dress down so her mouth could get to the woman's breast. 

"Stroke your clit, Pepper." Natasha's mouth closed around her nipple and sucked long and hard, bringing Pepper's back up off the chair as she rubbed hard and fast. _I knew it!_ Natasha had thought she smelled Pepper's arousal before, but had put it off to a long day. From the wet sounds coming from between her legs, though, it was clearly a long time coming. Natasha pulled off of Pepper's left breast and gave the right the same treatment, sucking hard and letting Pepper rub. When she felt Pepper getting close, the tension across her stomach clear, Natasha leaned in to run her lips over Pepper's softly. Pepper cried out against Natasha and came hard with three minutes to spare. 

As she lay there wrung out, Natasha decided that Pepper was going to be a minute late to meet Happy downstairs. Her hand slipped between Pepper's thighs and took over where the strawberry blond had left off only she wasn't nearly as gentle as Pepper had been. Thank God the door was closed because Pepper screamed and nearly fell off of her chair when the second orgasm took over her body. Natasha let her ride it out against her palm, eventually drawing away. She brought her fingers to Pepper's lips and ran them across one then the other. "Your car," she reminded the woman before stepping back and offering her her bra. "By the way," Natasha told Pepper when she'd finally gathered herself enough to head for the door. Natasha slipped one finger into her mouth and slowly let it run past her crimson lips until the tip popped out at an obscene volume. "Thanks for the day off."


	5. Stark Expo

They needed to stop in the ladies room before the demonstration so Pepper could refresh her make up. She was the face of the company now and needed to look her very best every time she was in public, especially after Monaco. Natasha could tell that Pepper was nervous, worried about what that douchebag Hammar was going to show tonight. He was usually all bluster and bullshit, but it was clear Pepper was anxious. Natasha came closer, running her fingers down the zipper under Pepper's arm, pulling at it gently. When Pepper didn't push her hand away, she stroked the bare skin over Pepper's bra. Natasha said nothing as she turned around and locked the main door to the fancy private ladies room Pepper had led them to. 

When Natasha turned around, Pepper had already slipped out of her dress and Natasha took a moment to appreciate the lines of the woman's body. For a moment Natasha was envious of the stockings clinging to Pepper's long legs and the sky high heels on those long, delicate feet. It was a silly thought, one she didn't like to entertain too often. She rarely thought it about herself, but with other women... clothes sometimes really did matter and Natasha was deeply envious of Pepper's clothing for more than one reason. Her mouth turned so she could run her tongue over the top of Pepper's stocking, looking up through strands of red hair. "Tell me what you need." 

Pepper ran her fingers through Natasha's hair to the back of her head as she pulled the woman in close. Natasha didn't need any more invitation, and pushed the soft fabric covering Pepper to the side. It wasn't like they had a lot of time and with Pepper's dress already off, they needed to conserve any time they could. "I could have done this in the car," Natasha pointed out before pushing two fingers into Pepper in a quick slide. The woman was wet for her, ready. "Hard?" Pepper nodded and Natasha was more than happy to oblige. 

In seconds she'd worked up a good, hard rhythm as Pepper rubbed her clit. The woman had freed her breasts over the top of the demicup bra and was currently abusing one nipple into a hard peak. Natasha got to her feet and pushed Pepper's backside up onto the vanity and angled her down. "That's it." Natasha leaned in to mouth over Pepper's right breast as she braced her hand and pushed back into Pepper as the woman rode down on her fingers. "Take what you need." Pepper had gotten more and more willing to just let Natasha get to the business at hand... so to speak. Natasha pushed hard, rocking her fingers as she thrust, getting noises out of Pepper that were usually reserved for the bedroom. "More?" Pepper just nodded and a third finger joined. 

If she shifted her hand just right she'd cup Pepper's g-spot just right and creat almost a vacuum. It was like getting sucked from the inside and it made Pepper's hips buck off the vanity violently as she shook her head yes, mouth open and panting. Natasha just went harder, not stopping until Pepper cried out and Natasha had to put her hand over the woman's mouth to muffle the noise. "Don't stop," Natasha commanded, pushing Pepper hard until she was wrung out. 

Pepper leaned in to kiss Natasha, her hands running down the woman's hips and back up to her breasts. Her mouth opened to speak, but she was interrupted by a sharp knock on the door. "Ten minutes to the Hammartech demonstration, Miss Potts. We'd like you in your seat before it begins." Natasha watched Pepper's anxious face and held her attention while they both took a deep breath. 

"Just a minute. I need a water. Can you get me one?" It would get rid of the guy long enough for them to get out of the bathroom. "I'll be out shortly." Pepper was already dressing, walking a little more relaxed, her hips seeming to move more freely. Natasha loved that, the way that the tension built so big in Pepper until she blew and Natasha was able to wring almost every bit of the tension out of her. After she came hard for Natasha, Pepper walked with a strut that Natasha took secret pride in. This was especially true in the moments Stark watched Pepper walk away with a wistful, confused look on his face. 

Pepper was out of the bathroom and waiting for the man when he got back with the water, a little flushed, but looking impeccable because of Natasha's sharp eye. Natasha, however, stayed on the other side of the door, silent as she finished herself off with fingers that still smelled of Pepper.


	6. SoHo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pepper's point of view

"I saw the security footage.” Pepper watched Natalie pause mid-stride and turn slowly. Pepper had sought her out, needed to find Natalie and talk to her before she disappeared into the ether like people like her did. The redhead was in her normal attire, a dress that showed her figure off, hair pulled into a neat bun. “From Hammartech. Of you in that suit beating up all those men.” Pepper came closer, reaching out to touch Natalie’s hand. “Natalie, I ….” 

Pepper was surprised when Natalie stopped her. “Natasha,” she corrected. Of course the woman would be under an alias, she was some sort of secret agent. If Pepper was honest, she was really upset when she found out. They’d been intimate and Pepper didn’t know who she was. In time, though, she got it. Natalie, no Natasha, was on a mission. “Did you want to say something about the footage, or are you just brining it up to start conversation? If it’s the former, out with it. The later, please let it be until tomorrow.” Natasha looked rough. 

Natasha’s eyes were red, bags forming under them, and Pepper couldn’t help but feel bad for the woman. “Do you have somewhere to be tonight?” Pepper was pleased at her boldness because if Natalie… _Natasha_ said that she’d come back to Pepper’s apartment, Pepper intended to finally see the redhead cum. Pepper realized how selfish she’d been, and how bad their timing was. Once she’d learned Natasha was free tonight from Phil, Pepper had _run into_ her in SoHo. 

“… “ Natasha was clearly weighing her options, and Pepper let her. It looked as though it had been a long day/week/month/life for Natahsa, so Pepper gave her time to think. “No. Did you have something in mind?” Pepper reached out and stroked down Natasha’s arm, taking her gently by the elbow, and noticed a bruise on Natasha’s pale skin. 

“Come on.” Pepper didn’t say anything else as she walked Natasha to Happy and the waiting car. The partition was already up and Pepper was glad for that. She worried about chickening out, about letting her brain get the better of her. She wasn’t the greatest at this sort of thing, and knew she had the potential of totally screwing this up. Happy drove them to Pepper’s apartment, taking them in through the underground entrance. The elevator took them up silently, the brighter light letting Pepper see just how many bruises Natasha had on her. “You poor thing.” Pepper’s thumb and forefinger cupped either side of Natasha’s face and tilted it up. She watched the second of unguarded emotion on Natasha’s face fade into that usual bland exterior. 

Pepper was having none of that, though. She leaned in to kiss Natasha right there in the elevator, slow and gentle. She stopped Natasha each time the woman tried to push it forward faster, not willing to give up control. Natasha had tuned Pepper’s body up like nobody else, and it was only polite to return the favor. Besides, if she was honest, she did have feelings for the other woman. It hadn’t been that way at first, but it was there now. It wasn’t as though Pepper thought Natasha was going to be her girlfriend, but just because they weren’t going to end up wives didn’t mean it had to be uncaring or that she had to end things. Plus, Natasha looked like she could use some care right about now. 

The elevator dinged and Pepper pulled back, seeing Natasha’s eyes search her face. It was clear Natasha was searching for something, that she was trying to understand. She thought Pepper had an ulterior motive, or that maybe she was walking into a trap. Pepper just walked confidently into her apartment, leaving the door open for Natasha to follow if she wanted to. Pepper had poured them each a glass of wine by the time she heard the door shut and the faint click of Natasha’s shoes on the hardwood. _Good_. “You’re a red wine girl, right?” Natasha took the glass and sniffed it delicately. 

“Nice.” Pepper noted the thickness of Natasha’s voice, the way the woman seemed on edge and exhausted at the same time. 

“Do you need Tylenol? I’m sure I’ve got something stronger around, too.” Pepper brushed Natasha’s hair from her cheek, running her thumb over her bruised cheekbone. Pepper was of the opinion that if they didn’t talk about defining whatever it was they had, it could go on indefinitely. 

“I’m fine,” Natasha assured Pepper, turning her face into Pepper’s hand. Pepper guided Natasha up into a kiss, keeping it slow and soft because that was what tonight was about. It was about taking care of Natasha, being good to her. Pepper sincerely doubted that Natasha was anywhere near fine, but didn’t argue because she wanted that kiss. Again, Natasha tried to turn it fast, aggressive. Pepper wouldn’t let her, though, pulling back and teasing Natasha until she stopped, frustrated. “What are you doing?”

“I want to go slow.” Pepper’s hands stroked down Natasha’s sides, thumbs trailing a little more firmly down those toned core muscles. A thrill ripped through Pepper at the thought of just how strong they were. She’d seen the footage, Natasha flipping around and hanging from the ceiling. “It’s always been fast and hard. Well, the first night wasn’t. At least it didn’t start that way.” Pepper kissed Natasha again, noting that the woman wasn’t arguing with her. “You started slow with me.” 

“I assumed you hadn’t had much experience. When I gauged your willingness to push your body, I responded.” Natasha kissed Pepper’s jaw, nipping to show her annoyance. Pepper didn’t mind, just tilted her head for Natasha to work her way down the muscles. It all sounded so clinical, so measured, and maybe it had been at first, but Pepper was sure that the emotion in their intimacy wasn’t just her. 

“I had a girlfriend….”

“…in college,” Natasha asked. “You listened to Natalie Merchant and designed protest signs while drinking herbal tea?” Pepper laughed and nodded before catching Natasha’s lips in a firm kiss. She could taste the dark wine in the smooth patch of skin on the inside of Natasha’s lip. 

“Pretty much.” 

“Like I said,” Natasha rolled her eyes. “It wasn’t like I figured you for a total pillow princess, just probably with girls. With guys, I imagine you’re animated.” 

“I wasn’t animated,” Pepper asked?

“Not what I meant.” Natasha ran her hand between Pepper’s breasts, stroking the down the crevice of her cleavage and then over the curve of one breast. “You get very animated, actually.” 

“And what if I wanted to see you get animated?” Pepper saw the nerves in the tension that flashed across Natasha’s jaw. “In all this time, I’ve never seen you cum. Don’t force me to stay a pillow princess.” Maybe using Natasha’s words against her would tweak her ego enough to relent. Pepper reached behind to unzip Natasha’s dress. “Let me prove that I’m not.” Pepper’s hands stripped Natasha of her dress, letting it land in a pool around the other woman’s feet. Natasha wasn’t reacting a whole lot, but she wasn’t arguing, wasn’t pulling away either. She went along with Pepper as she guided Natasha to the bedroom. Pepper had prepared, making sure that the necessities were already in the bedroom. 

It took Natasha a moment to notice what Pepper had laid out in on the table next to the bed, but once she did, Pepper felt Natasha’s back tighten. “You really are trying to prove yourself,” Natasha said with a laugh as she walked over and ran her fingers over the leather straps. “Is this for me?” She picked it up, but Pepper came over and stayed her hand.

“I’m going to wear it.” Pepper set the harness down and took Natasha around the waist so she could hold the woman close. “I have a few sizes.” Natasha’s eyes ran over the choice of three phalluses, all curved with a secondary bit meant to go inside the wearer. Pepper had thought for awhile about what to get, what Natasha might like. She decided on one thick but not too long, one not too thick, but long, and one that sat on the large side of average. “It’s been awhile, but I think I can remember how.” She felt the tiny snort of air Natasha took, as close to an actual laugh as Pepper had ever heard out of the normally stoic woman. “But first….” 

Natasha easily submitted when Pepper stripped her panties off and slid her hand between Natasha’s thighs. They were strong, and Pepper thought about how they’d choked those men, ridden them down to the ground. The footage had shocked Pepper, but it had also turned her on more than a little. Knowing just how tough her lover was made Pepper strangely proud. It wasn’t like she had anything to do with Natasha’s toughness, but Pepper liked to know that she was close to that. “Shoes.” Pepper led Natasha to sit on the side of the turned down bed, hands sliding down the redhead’s legs to take off one shoe, then the other. Natasha shuddered when Pepper touched the sole of her foot, and Pepper took due note of that reaction. 

Pepper got Natasha settled with her back and head propped up on pillows with her hips angled down off the side of the bed before she knelt. She watched as Natasha hooked one foot on the edge of the bed and let the other sit on the bed frame. Bruises littered Natasha’s body from her last mission and made Pepper want to feed her soup and watch her favorite movie with, but since Pepper doubted very seriously that Natasha would ever let her do that, this was the closest thing to real care she could give the redhead. Pepper undressed, leaving her stocking and bra on in a mirror to Natasha’s. Pepper also kept her panties on, not wanting temptation to get in her way. Her shoes she kept on because she liked them. 

Natasha let out a hard breath when Pepper’s lips touched the inside of her thigh, a tremor running under her skin. “You look so beautiful,” Pepper promised Natasha, reaching up to stroke along her side. “This was always part of why you got me off so fast. Looking at you has gotten me going since the day you walked into the Malibu house.” The redhead didn’t respond, but it was clear she was paying attention. “You are literally the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen, and in that footage… the way you use your body when you fight….” Pepper’s mouth ran over Natasha’s lips, tongue tracing where they were opening up for her. “I don’t think I’ve ever been more turned on.” 

Pepper didn’t expect a response, so she turned her mouth on Natasha’s sex, appreciating the folds with the tip of her tongue before seeking out her clit and engaging in a little slow fence painting. All around the edges, over the top, it wasn’t what would get Natasha off, but it was a nice starting point. Plus, speed wasn’t the goal here tonight. Natasha let out a soft groan and Pepper’s eyes traveled up to see her head thrown back, all that pale throat showing. This was the time when Pepper would usually start touching herself. That wasn’t what she wanted out of tonight, though. Tonight was about Natasha. 

Pepper’s arm wrapped around Natasha’s thigh and rested over her sex, fingers playing with the neat curls. Their skin tones were close, but not exactly a match, and Pepper admired the way her hands looked against Natasha’s hip in the moments before she began sucking her clit. Natasha was relatively quiet, giving Pepper only the occasional soft groans and breathy gasps. Natasha sounded like the slow build Pepper was hoping for was well underway. Pepper sucked a wide mouthful of Natasha’s pussy in between her lips, tongue rubbing roughly around Natasha’s clit while it was pulled out by suction. Pepper continued, following Natasha’s lead as to where to move. Natasha wasn’t loud, but her body was quite clear about what it needed. Two fingers and some direct attention to her clit later and Pepper got to see Natasha cum for the first time. 

Natasha rolled, not just her hips, her entire body. Pepper knew the feeling, that kind of warm, building pressure until lights exploded behind your eyes and your body grabbed onto the rhythm of your orgasm. Natasha reached behind her with one hand, using it to help her get the leverage she wanted. Pepper kept going until Natasha pushed her away a little, telling her to stop for a minute. “Need to catch my breath.” Pepper’s lips ran over the inside of Natasha’s thigh from her clit to her knee then came to rest just above her kneecap, head resting there so Pepper could watch Natasha climb out of her orgasmic haze. It was nice, sort of disarmingly sweet when Natasha laughed as Pepper’s hand swept over her side. Natasha was ticklish. She didn’t exploit it, but Pepper did sweep over the spot a few more times, barely touching just under her ribcage so Natasha would squirm. 

“Not bad for a corporate-type.” Natasha reached down to sweep Pepper’s hair back behind her ear. “Let me return the favor?” 

Pepper shook her head and moved back to Natasha’s clit, stroking the broad bottom of her tongue over it before giving her the bumpy top side. “I need to make up for lost orgasms,” Pepper joked as she pushed two fingers back into Natasha. “I can’t believe this is the first time I’ve gotten to see you cum.” Natasha had been close in the car, ready to show off. This was so much different than just watching Natasha touch herself. Watching Natasha rub her breasts in the back of the car was not the same thing as being intimately acquainted with how hard Natasha's inner muscles could squeeze . 

Pepper noticed that Natasha was not refusing, so she just kept going, two fingers pushing down to stretch and pull. So much of sex with a girl was about the right angle. Pepper knew she’d found it when Natasha started pushing herself back against her fingers. “That’s a girl. Show me how you need it.” Pepper braced her wrist with her free hand, giving her a little more power and stability as she leaned in to suck wide circles up the inside of Natasha’s thigh. “Remember the first time? Monaco?” Natasha’s head nodded from it’s hung back position. It looked more like a muscle twitch, but it let Pepper continue. “Let me give you that.” 

Emotion flashed over Natasha’s features for a few microseconds, but Pepper felt the effects in the tension across her stomach and the way the pulse on the inside of her thigh sped against Pepper’s cheek. “You did more than you know that night.” Pepper’s lips kissed the crease on the inside of her knee, tongue trailing over the paper-thin skin. “All you need to do is lay back and enjoy.” Pepper’s hand rested low on Natasha’s groin, pressing the heel of her hand in to meet the fingers still inside to stroke Natasha’s g-spot from either side. Pepper had always been a quick study when the topic interested her, and lesbian sex was way more interesting and varied now than it had been when she was in college. Well, maybe it had always been as good as it was if she were with Natasha, but instead Pepper had been with Felicia. _Wrong girl, wrong feelings,_ Pepper considered as she used more pressure and made Natasha’s hips jump. 

“Yes.” Pepper could feel the near immediate release of control when Natasha agreed. It felt like Pepper had been handed the keys to one of Tony’s rare, expensive sports cars. Now Pepper got to drive, and while she was nervous, she fully intended on putting this beauty through her paces. To that end, Pepper went face down in Natasha’s lap and drug the next orgasm out of the spy without much more than a minute’s focus on her clit. Pepper was proud to say as she watched Natasha’s feet relax, that she had actually given a woman a toe-curling orgasm. There was quite a bit of pride there, and Pepper tried to show just how much as she felt Natasha release her fingers with soft kisses to Natasha’s stomach then up to her breasts. Pepper laid against the spent woman, her thigh pressed between Natasha’s legs. 

Pepper didn’t move it at all while she kissed Natasha, waiting to do anything until Natasha’s hips started moving again. She doubted Natasha was starving for sexual partners, but she was clearly lost in this moment, something else for Pepper to be proud of. _I distracted a spy with my skills._ Natasha kissed her lazily, one hand going to Pepper’s bra to unclasp it and shove it off her shoulders. Her nipples immediately seized up into hard points, tugging the skin of her breast painfully. Natasha clearly didn’t care, reaching out to give the live wire a squeeze. It jolted through Pepper, making her press her thighs together around Natasha’s leg. “Take your panties off,” Natasha directed Pepper. “But…” Her lips curled up just a little. “Leave the stockings and shoes on.” Pepper liked that Natasha got into feminine garments as much as she did. Some of it was necessary, but Pepper didn’t buy $200 bras just for support. She appreciated being appreciated. 

Natasha’s directions were followed double quick, leaving Pepper in just the black stockings and pumps she’d been wearing. Pepper liked how Natasha was looking at her, so she took a moment to stroke a hand down the middle of her chest. Natasha sat up just a little, reaching out for Pepper, squeezing her ass as Pepper pulled Natasha’s bra off and took a few long minutes to rub her face over the pillowy, soft skin. Pepper’s mouth closed around Natasha’s nipple, sucking softly and popping off and watching it firm up before Pepper’s fingers took over stroking the wet flesh until Natasha started squirming again. 

 

“If you’re going to fuck me, you need to get to it.” Natasha was a little annoyed and Pepper leaned in to catch her mouth in a slow kiss. It took a few moments, but eventually Natasha let herself go. The woman seemed used to hurrying her own pleasure, which was really a shame. Pepper pulled back from the kiss and slid her index finger over Natasha’s bottom lip. Natasha’s leg came up and around Pepper’s waist, pulling her closer, pressing them together from the waist to thigh. “Do that again.” Pepper smiled and kissed Natasha again as their hips started to move against each other. Pepper had slept with a few women and had seen a fair bit of lesbian porn over the years. While rubbing against your evening’s entertainment could feel good and was a great thing to do while kissing or getting warmed up, as far as cumming from scissoring… well Pepper had never seen it actually happen. She put that out of her mind because Natasha was moaning softly against Pepper’s lips. Even if neither of them were going to get off right here and now, they could enjoy the hell out of the friction. 

Natasha flipped them over, making Pepper squeak and flail as she was pinned down to the bed. She didn’t resist when Natasha pulled one of her legs up and settled in close. Their folds pressed against each other as Natasha found a good position. “I’m supposed to be in charge,” Pepper commented. She wasn’t arguing, but she felt the need to point it out. Natasha just let out a low chuckle before she started moving against Pepper. “OH!” Natasha was catching the right spots and it had Pepper breathless. If it hadn’t been for the fact that Natasha looked like she was having a hell of a good time, Pepper would have insisted on doing the heavy lifting. “You… you get to run this… but that,” she nodded at the toy sat out on the dresser, “that’s for me to wear.” Natasha’s deep red curls tickled Pepper’s calf as she moved, the spy’s temple pressed to the inside of Pepper’s ankle. Pepper enjoyed Natasha’s grinding until she really couldn’t take it another second. It was torture being expected to keep this up. Her body was begging for more. 

“Have you used that before?” Natasha nodded to the sturdy leather straps in a color very close to Pepper’s skin tone. 

“Not in awhile,” Pepper confessed. That got a smirk from Natasha and Pepper didn’t know if that was good or bad. She didn’t say anything, though, because Natasha pressed kisses over Pepper’s calf before pulling away and going to pick up the whole point of tonight. Pepper’s heart pounded as she watched Natasha touch the length, wrap her hand around the widest part of one toy and stroke down to the head. 

“These are new.” Natasha nodded to the toys. “I can tell.” She picked the whole rig up and turned it over in her hands. Pepper’s eyes flicked back and forth from Natasha’s inspection to the way her nipples were so tight that it made her breast strain upward. “Stand up.” It wasn’t like Pepper was going to refuse her, so she slid to the end of the bed and stood. She tired hard to ignore the state of her hair, a twisted mess with pins showing and a nice little rat’s nest forming in the back. Her make up was hanging strong at least. 

Natasha’s hand on her ass startled Pepper, but the smaller woman pressed a kiss to her shoulder and that relaxed her a bit. “Cold fingers,” Pepper commented and Natasha pressed them to Pepper’s spine, running them down the length from the base of her skull to the tip of her tailbone. It made Pepper stand and shift uncomfortably. It was like she was being measured up, evaluated for fitness. Considering what Pepper knew Natasha was capable of doing, it was unnerving. What was Pepper’s gym routine compared to what Natasha did every day? Pepper supposed she looked like a total lightweight. 

“Watch your heels in the straps.” Pepper looked down at Natasha, holding the harness to help Pepper into it. Natasha took her time, stopping as she adjusted straps and placement. “Ok?” It was all Natasha said as she moved and adjusted this strap or that one. Pepper jumped when her thin fingers moved between Pepper’s folds, the slight chill lingering as the shorter end of the toy was pushed into Pepper agonizingly slowly. The push was gentle, and when it got smaller at the very bottom, her body gripped on, using the divot to help her hold the cock in place. Natasha stood back and looked at Pepper, again making her feel like she was under deep inspection to see if she passed muster. Apparently she did because Natasha leaned over and gave Pepper’s cock a little tug. It set off sparks behind Pepper’s eyes, making her groan as Natasha stroked her, using the toy to pull against her g-spot. 

The technique Natasha used as she stroked the toy wasn’t lost on Pepper. Even if she couldn’t feel Natasha’s fingers through the silicone, her eyes devoured the scene as Natasha’s fine, strong hand moved. The pull inside of Pepper helped and soon she was giving Natasha a shove toward the bed. The spy moved, but paused a moment later, clearly questioning Pepper with the quirk of her brow. It took Pepper a few seconds, but she got it all at once. She grabbed Natasha’s arm and twisted her around, pressing her into the window. They were high enough up that it wasn’t a real risk, but it felt like one. Natasha struggled, but she didn’t actually fight Pepper as she pulled at Natasha’s hips and got her positioned with a bare foot up on the wide window ledge. 

In a moment, Pepper was pushing into Natasha, using a hand to angle her cock correctly. That was weird, thinking of it as her cock, but there it was. It started inside her body and ended in Natasha’s, another deep thrill running through Pepper at the thought. Natasha fought a little more and Pepper grabbed her wrists and pinned them up over her head. “Be good.” Natasha’s eyes drifted shut, which Pepper was glad to be able to see in the window’s reflection. It softened her face and allowed Pepper to watch every movement under the skin as she finished the push in. Natasha was slick from earlier, and more than ready. Clearly, the curved side pushing into Natasha was something she appreciated because the redhead started making incredibly appreciative noises as Pepper started to thrust. 

Natasha had gotten the rig just right and locked in the straps to keep everything where it was supposed to be, the soft lambskin on the inside providing cushioning and helping to keep things from slipping. A low curse that Pepper wasn’t familiar with filled the large window box they were fucking in, making her smile. She fucked Natasha harder and was gratified to find that she could wring what she assumed was incredibly filthy out of Natasha, if only she understood Russian. Pepper might not understand the words themselves, but she understood the tone of Natasha’s voice. The woman wasn’t loud, but her pleasure was clear in the way strong consanents were drug out long over a moan. This was supposed to be about caring for Natasha, but it was also about pleasing her, and Natasha was leading Pepper toward a rougher path than she’d anticipated. It was even better than Pepper ever could have imagined. Natasha was incredible when she was aroused, demanding and sexy as hell. Her hand cupped one breast, pinching Natasha’s nipple hard, getting a low moan and a hard grind back. 

Pepper could take a hint and did everything she could to follow Natasha’s body as the woman followed her own pleasure. She released Natasha’s hands and one immediately went to Pepper’s ass, urging her to move harder. A few times Pepper lost a rhythm because this was harder than she remembered, but for the most part, she just held on for the ride that was Natasha topping from the bottom. Pepper intended to be in control, but Natasha was bossy and loving every minute of using Pepper’s dick as her own personal sex toy. Pepper’s hand moved to stroke low on Natasha’s stomach, pressing in with the heel of her hand. That got more cursing and a shudder from Natasha that Pepper swore she could feel through the cock they shared. “Go bend over the arm of the sofa.” 

Natasha didn’t have to be asked twice, pulling off of Pepper and heading to the sofa, a hand between her thighs. If that wasn’t the sexiest thing Pepper had ever seen, she didn’t know what would be. Natasha’s calves flexed as she positioned herself, and Pepper could see the dancer she’d been once upon a time. Pepper didn’t come over at first, and Natasha reached back to hold her own thighs, cheek pressed to the cushion. Pepper picked up a tiny pink pad from the dresser and slid it on her fingertip. It immediately started a light, subsonic thrum and Pepper grinned. She was close friends with the head of the adult novelties division of Stark International and Connie loved to get feedback on her newest products from women in the Stark organization. There were about a hundred of them set up all over the world, submitting anonymous responses to survey’s Connie set up. It was an amazing perk, and this little guy was one of her favorites toys so far. 

She followed Natasha over to the sofa and let the buzzing fingertip touch the small of Natasha’s back. Her partner gave Pepper an enthusiastic nod and spread her thighs wider, curved her back harder. “I’m far from delicate,” Natasha told Pepper who Natasha clearly thought was stalling. Pepper wasn’t actually stalling, she was just amazingly aroused and kind of dumbstruck by the fact that she had Natasha writhing in front of her, ass bouncing in expectation. Pepper ran her fingertip up the inside of Natasha’s thigh to the apex of her folds. The woman’s clit was straining and hard, just a touch sent Natasha on a string of curses. Pepper lined herself up, tapping at Natasha’s clit gently as Pepper pushed back inside hard, making Natasha’s heels come up off the floor when she got to the base. “Yes.” Natasha’s head tilted forward, cushioned by a pillow waiting for her. 

Pepper started to stroke at Natasha’s clit while she fucked her, using every bit of strength and leverage she could get to keep Natasha swearing. Soon it became a competition with herself. She’d get Natasha right to the edge and stop, making Natasha reach back and grab Pepper’s hips to try to get her to move. Natasha ground against Pepper’s finger, trying for contact where she wanted it, but getting no cooperation from Pepper. “Bitch,” Natasha breathed out, her muscles trembling as Pepper kept denying her. “I’m not… I can’t… I need….” Pepper started to move faster, getting Natasha to cry out when she combined it with the fingertip vibrator. “Please.” There, Pepper thought! That was what she’d been waiting for and the moment she got it out of Natasha. It took only seconds for Pepper to give Natasha exactly what she wanted. 

Pepper took Natasha hard and fast, pounding into the woman until Natasha was crying out loudly and clawing at the cushions. She knew Natasha came at least twice, but it easily could have been more based on the way she moved, the abrupt seize of her muscles right before, the way her eyes went peaceful and closed the second it hit her. Despite not intending to get herself off this way, Pepper was close. The pull inside of her plus the way her clit rubbed on the hard base of the toy had her close. Deciding to see if it was possible when they were both overwrought like this, Pepper leaned over Natasha to whisper in her ear. “I want you to cum with me.” Natasha was coming back from her post-orgasmic rag doll strength. “Ok? I’m close.” Natasha nodded as the vibrator was placed to her clit again. 

It could have been an hour or it could have been just minutes, Pepper honestly didn’t know because when they came it was an orgasm that made her head spin. Their equilibrium was rocked hard, leaving the two redheads in a pile over the arm of the sofa. Every now and then, someone would twitch and set off some new sparks. Eventually, Pepper flicked off the finger vibrator and just rested against Natasha, grinding against her as her fingertips moved to either side of the woman’s abused clit. Natasha’s eyes fluttered to half-open and she pushed up and turned so she could kiss Pepper. The woman managed to stay on Pepper’s dick while getting them both into a mostly standing position. Natasha guided Pepper’s arms, one around Natasha’s waist and the other to her clit. Natasha was being bossy again and Pepper let her, feeling the woman open her fingers and rest one on either side of her clit. Soon enough, Pepper was essentially jerking Natasha’s clit off while the woman ground down on Pepper’s cock. 

“Insatiable,” Pepper growled into the shell of Natasha’s ear as she worked at her clit hard. Pepper needed to get the toy out, she was aching, but she wasn’t about to do that while Natasha was working herself on it. Natasha’s body was so strung out by this point that it took a little while for her to cum, but when she did it was one of those slow, rolling orgasms before she collapsed over the side of the sofa, pulling herself off of Pepper’s cock and sliding her own hand there to cup herself. Pepper knew that strange, empty feeling after you’d been fucked, and was gratified to remind herself that she’d only ever held her own sex like that after really incredible sex. Pepper was damn proud of that. Chalk another one up for the Pepper Potts Win Board. 

There was a little bit of aftercare, gentle touches and little winces as they cleaned up enough to get into bed. Natasha had made to leave, but without saying a word, Pepper took her hand and led her to bed. It wasn’t about having sex again, or even really innately sexual. It was two tired lovers wrapping themselves around each other and falling asleep as the sun rose. Pepper got to watch Natasha fall asleep, long lashes splayed out across her cheeks. It had taken a lot of courage for Pepper to approach Natasha like this, to flip the script, but now that she had, all she could think about was how their schedules would need to line up more often because Pepper wasn’t going to let Natasha disappear. If they wound up friends or lovers, it didn’t matter. All Pepper wanted to ensure was that she got to have Natasha in her life. Her fingers brushed a few curls out of Natasha’s face before leaning over to kiss her forehead. “Good night, Miss Rushman.”


End file.
